After Hours
by That's Real Magic
Summary: After yet another long and ultimately stupid mission Auror Potter returns to his cubicle at the Ministry in need of comfort and rest. Enter Megan Jones. PWP.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or his universe.

* * *

**After Hours**

The Auror Office was dead as Harry slumped his way to his cubicle after what had to be the thousandth mission he'd gone on this week.

Merlin, he knew he'd be in for it with that whole Man-Who-Won thing looming above him even before he joined the Aurors but he'd never expected the Ministry would request him for _every_ threat that even hinted at a new Dark Lord.

He wasn't a Dark Lord deterrent for fuck's sake. He only killed Voldemort and some of his Death Eaters because the psycho had come after him as a baby and then for the rest of his life.

He thought it might end once he got into the Aurors, the training academy had been something of a breeze, you spend most of your teens fighting for your life and you get pretty damn good at battle magic.

Then he'd graduated and become Auror Potter, assigned to a team and he thought that'd be the end of it. It wasn't.

They tried to give him his own office, tried to convince him to take on his own team after a month of being there … it was just ridiculous. He just wanted to help keep the peace with the only skills he seemed to have at his disposal.

He'd considered quitting and living off his family money permanently more than once.

His cubicle was a roomy cubicle for as much as the Barracks would allow. They'd insisted on giving him some kind of special treatment and Harry had yielded at a bigger cubicle.

There weren't any private possessions, just maps and case files strewn over the desk and mug shots on the walls. Impersonal and practical. Just how Harry liked it.

He dropped into his chair, still in his combat robes and collapsed backwards so his head lolled over the back of the chair. He was bone tired and the only reason he hadn't gone straight home was because he was pretty sure he was magically exhausted and didn't want to risk Splinching himself.

Glasses pushed up onto his forehead and wand hanging loosely in his limp hand Harry sat there and just waited for inspiration to move.

'Now if I didn't know any better,' an amused voice came from beside him. 'I'd say you genuinely didn't realise you were being followed.'

Harry groaned but didn't move. 'What do you want Meg?'

'Oh lots of things Harry,' Meg said as she stepped into the cubicle proper. 'A nicer flat, to never have to work again and to know the meaning of life are the first things of the top of my head.'

Harry smiled. Leave it to Megan Jones to make him smile even now. The sarcastic Hufflepuff, yeah he was shocked too, had been keeping him sane since he'd graduated and joined the Aurors proper.

It was a shame they hadn't met back in Hogwarts, she'd been in his year he found out after a brief chat at the graduation party for their class. They'd have probably got on like a house on fire.

'Another Dark Lord mission for the mighty Lord Potter of the Light?' Meg poked him just on the bridge of his nose and he felt her rest against his desk. 'Shacklebolt has got you working double time recently.'

Harry just nodded and tried to ignore her nickname for him. It was worse than any of the ones Skeeter came up with by a mile. If Meg knew it annoyed him she'd just call him it more.

'Well bother, it must be a pesky business being the second coming of Merlin … or have they demoted you to Dumbledore yet?' Her hand was stroking his hair, her nails leaving pleasant scratches over his scalp.

'Dunno,' he murmured as he leaned into the touch. 'I'd have to read the Daily Prophet to know that.'

'Poor baby,' Meg cooed and leant down to kiss his head. 'Such a hard life you lead.'

Harry opened his eyes to wink at her. 'Mhmm, the only reason I don't just quit and live a life of luxury is because I don't know what you'd do if I left you here.'

Meg laughed and Harry smiled a little wider at the sound. She had a great laugh and the low cut top she was wearing gave him a lovely view of tanned skin.

'Oh I know, whatever would I do without Harry Potter?' She ruffled his hair and her eyes lingered on his lips for a second. 'I mean, I don't know if I could find anyone else to stare at my tits like you do.'

Harry blushed lightly but grinned at her blatant flirting. 'Well if it got too bad and you needed someone to stare at them you could always come visit my flat and I could stare at you to your heart's content.'

'I think I'd take you up on that offer.' Meg winked and pulled the v of her neckline a little more to show the top of her breast. 'But I think you could do more than stare at them Harry.'

'Oh?' Harry asked with faux innocence. He knew this was coming the second Megan had shown up in his cubicle. This was how she kept him sane after all. 'What could I do Miss Jones?'

Meg swooped down on him in his chair and kissed him fiercely.

Harry smirked against her lips and pulled her down onto his lap, his hands going straight for her arse.

Megan straddle him in the chair and started to roll her hips to grind against him slowly. Every delicious roll of her athletic figure like music against his skin even through her jeans.

'Mm,' Meg murmured as she broke the kiss. 'Merlin it's been too long since we did this Harry.'

Harry nodded his agreement and gave her tight arse a hard squeeze. 'Definitely, where do you wanna go? Mine or yours?'

Meg kissed his neck in a long, hungry kiss. 'No, we're doing it here. I've been sat in my cubicle for an hour waiting for you and the idea of getting fucked at work has got me all tingly.'

Harry felt his dick quiver with excitement and spanked Meg's arse nice and hard making her gasp and then growl as she grinded against him.

'Where Meg?' Harry groaned as she peppered his neck with quick, burning kisses.

'I don't care Harry,' Meg said through pants as Harry's hands squeezed and rubbed her arse as she grinded on him. 'I just want you in me, you choose.'

Harry grabbed her hips and held her still. Meg looked up with lust filled eyes and her lips slightly parted. 'Shacklebolt's office.'

Meg's eyes widened in shock and then she grinned predatorily. 'On his desk?'

Harry pulled her in by her hair and kissed her hard. 'In his chair.'

'Oh Harry,' Megan whimpered. 'But his office is locked.'

'No it's not.' Harry went to stand, his arms wrapped around Meg as she coiled her legs around him. 'Not to me.'

'Merlin you're sexy.' Meg kissed his neck and ran her hands up and down his body as she clung to him.

Harry walked as fast as he could with the woman wrapped around him. He slammed her back against the door as they reached it and they kissed passionately as Harry unlocked Kingsley's door with a tap of his wand.

The door flew open and the two toppled forward onto the ground in a pile of limbs.

'Ow,' Megan said from under him, pressing her body up against him. 'If you weren't on top of me right now Harry, that could have damaged the mood.'

Harry flicked his wand and locked the office door with the strongest locking and silencing charms he knew.

'If you don't stop Meg,' Harry ground out before kissing Meg so her back was forced onto the floor. 'We won't make it to his chair.'

Meg fiddled with the belts of his robes. 'Would that be such a bad thing?'

Harry's hand snaked under her top and straight to her tit, mm no bra, Meg had been waiting, and softly massaged her tit as he kissed her.

Meg moaned and her body arched against his as her tongue darted into his mouth.

Harry broke the kiss and swept his hair out his eyes. 'Yes, because every time he calls me in here from now on I want to think of fucking you in his chair.'

Harry didn't think Meg could look hornier right now if she tried, her eyes smouldered and her nipple hardened against his palm. 'I want that too, Merlin, I want that too.'

Harry got up off her and helped Meg up. She let herself be led to the comfy swivel chair behind Shacklebolt's desk and kept hold of Harry's hand as he sat down in front of her.

'Sit back Harry, you've had a long hard mission and while we've got the office I want to give you a little treat before you fuck me.' Meg pushed his shoulders back and Harry could see right down her top. He made a point of staring and kissed her quickly before she pulled away.

Meg winked and pushed the chair back so there was some room between her and the desk, but not much. Harry could hold out his arm and grab her if he wanted.

Then she turned and started to sway her hips as she teasingly lifted up her top to show off tanned skin of her back and tummy. Harry sat transfixed as she lifted her top up and over her head, her back still to him as her neck length copper brown hair flowed back down her now naked back.

'Damn,' Harry muttered. His combat robes straining against his rock hard erection.

Meg looked over her shoulder at him and blew him a kiss. 'Hush Harry, I want you to enjoy this.'

Harry obeyed and watched as Meg made a show of rolling her hips around so her arse was so close he could squeeze it, her fingers working open the button of her jeans and she slowly shook her hips from side to side as the jeans fell to the floor revealing Harry's surprise.

Meg was stood, swaying her hips tantalizingly in nothing but a pair of red panties with a gold trim and the words 'Property of Harry Potter' stitched in gold letters.

'Do you like them Harry?' Megan's voice was barely above a sultry whisper. 'I thought they were quite fetching … and suitable.'

'Because your arse belongs to me?' Harry gripped the armrests and didn't even try to stop all the images of fucking Megan Jones like she never knew she could be.

She turned and prowled towards him, her tits firm and her puffy pink nipples hard as if she was stood in the middle of a snowstorm. 'That and everything else Harry. My arse, my tits, my pussy and my clit. They all belong to Harry Potter.'

She straddled him again and kissed him slowly, moving his hand to each part of her body until his fingers were brushing her clit.

'I want you Harry,' Meg hissed into his ear. Her whole body rubbing against him. 'I want you inside me.'

Harry pinched her clit over her panties and the former Hufflepuff gasped in pleasurable surprise.

'Help me out of these clothes Meg,' Harry groaned as she started to roll her hips over his erection. He pinched her clit again. 'Now.'

Meg's hands guided harry out of the dark blue cloak of his Auror robes and threw it open so it hung backwards over the chair, her nimble fingers quickly pulling his undershirt up and over his head, nearly ripping it with her eagerness. Her lips making a path up and down his naked chest, nuzzling into his chest hair and _still _rolling her hips.

'Merlin Harry,' her hands made their way down his chest and his muscled abs thanks to years of Quidditch and Auror training. 'Who'd have ever thought that scrawny boy I saw in First Year could grow into such a yummy package.'

Harry pinched her clit again and then tweaked her nipple with his other hand. 'Hurry up and I'll show you the real package.'

Megan groaned and her fingers pulled at his flies and the button, she opened up his jeans and stared hungrily at his hardness.

'If I didn't need you in me so badly I'd blow you right now Harry.' Meg didn't look up at him. 'Merlin, I want that in my mouth too.'

'Later Meg,' Harry traced a finger over her waist, looping his index finger under the band. 'Later.'

Meg licked her lips and pulled down his boxers. His erection damn near popped up to greet her and Meg immediately ran her hand up and down the hard shaft. 'Mmm.'

Harry leant back in the chair as Meg's ministrations made him throb in her hand.

'I always forget how big you are Harry,' Meg whispered huskily. 'We need to fuck more so I can remember.'

Harry pinched her clit under her panties and Meg arched backwards and moaned loudly. 'Ohhhh!'

Meg went to pull off her panties but Harry stopped her hands.

'Harry?'  
'Keep them on.' Harry stared into her eyes and pulled her hands down. 'Just pull them to the side.'

Meg nodded and pulled the panties aside and teased her pussy lips with Harry's hard dick. She moaned and hummed lustily as his pre-cum soaked head rubbed up and down.

'I can't take anymore Harry,' Meg moaned. 'Fuck me, fuck me now!'

Meg guided him to her entrance and slid down on his dick slowly, moaning like a slut until she was fully impaled on his dick.

'So good,' Meg moaned. 'So big.'

Harry grunted and grabbed Meg's hips. 'Bounce on me Meg.'

Meg lifted her hips and slammed back down on Harry, over and over, slowly at first and with sensual rolls that made him feel her pussy against his hard dick.

'Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,' Meg panted as she picked up pace and lifted higher off his dick and landed harder, Harry's hands still tight on her hips.

'Mmmm,' Harry groaned with her as he relaxed back in the chair. Blissful pressure building at the base of his shaft just that little more with each bounce Meg made.

Meg leant forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and pounded her pussy up and down his dick as she kissed him fiercely, her moans muted against his lips.

His hands looped round to Meg's arse and he squeezed tightly as she broke the kiss and damn near screamed down his ear. 'Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Harry! Yes! Yes, yes, _yes!_'

'Gonna cum Meg?' Harry groaned into her shoulder as the pressure in his dick throbbed to his head. 'Tell me if you're gonna cum. I can't hold onto it much longer.'

'Uh huhhhhh,' Meg groaned, her head thrown back and her hair rebounding off her back as she chased down her orgasm vigorously. 'Soooo close Harry.'

Harry thrust up into her as she slammed down again and Meg screamed. 'OH! _Harry!_'

Her orgasm exploded over his dick just as Harry's control was ripped from him and he poured into her.

'Meg!' Harry growled as he flopped back after his orgasm, his partner's sweaty body landing on top of his as she panted and kissed his shoulder.

'Merlin Harry,' she murmured sleepily. 'Hah, this is definitely gonna make mission briefings much more bearable.'

Harry laughed and wrapped an arm around her loosely. 'He'll wonder why we're grinning so much … I think we should fuck on his desk next time, it'll be even funnier.'

Meg giggled into his skin and sighed contently. 'Next time I have to surprise you after a mission we'll fuck on his desk.'

Harry squeezed her arse softly and Meg mumbled something unintelligible.

'Home first though,' Harry said. 'I don't think it'd be good to be found sleeping naked in his chair.'

'Yours or mine?' Meg asked as she lifted herself up.

Harry smiled fondly at her through half lidded eyes. 'Yours.'

Meg nodded and kissed him one more time.


End file.
